Ice Age 5 Romance
by FlyingNinjaWolf
Summary: DISCONTINUED, sorry. Read new obsession in profile.
1. Chapter 1

I am standing on the large slip of ice on our new island. I'm standing here because I am on a walk with Sierra, exploring the land we found.

Right now, I'm stuck beneath Shira's large yet soft paws. Her breath slithered across my orangish face, almost like a cool breeze on a hot day. She was smiling her "kitty" grin, a smirk forming on her beautiful white face.

"Not so powerful now, Softie?" she teased me, jumping backwards to let me catch my escaped breath and stand to my paws. I looked serious for a moment, then pounced at her and we rolled along the ice until we bumped into Peaches. By now, she was more mature then when we arrived. Ethan was standing beside her. From my point of view right now, it looked as if they had the same idea as me and Shira. I flipped over, grinning sheepishly at the two mammoths.

"Sorry about that, Shira and I were just practicing our fighting skills!" I said, protecting our walk from being exposed.

"No, I think you were doing something else. Oh well, it doesn't matter now. So, what are you guys up to, other than a _romantic_ stroll down the ice?" Peaches replied, lifting and eyebrow and winking at Shira, who blushed just slightly beneath her tough fur.

"I was thinking of building a den for Shira and I inside of this mountain wall here. If we find a mud spot, we can dig out a nice space that is big enough for the both of us, and the sun can dry the mud once we finish," I said, anxious to get away from Manny's daughter. I had things to do with Shira!

"Awesome! Glad you found something to do. Me and Ethan were just exploring the land here, because we haven't had the time, with my mom being all bossy over cleaning our ice ship. I don't know why we have to clean it, because we don't even use it anymore! I don't see the use." Peaches turned her head to Ethan, who looked back at her and shrugged. Ethan then looked to me and smiled.

"Enjoying your manly life?" he joked, trying to be friendly. The feud over territory we had not long ago was not fun to go through, but we made up, and we are friends again. Anyways, we are growing a nice relationship.

"I guess it's nice, being able to run all over this land without running out of it!" I responded, slightly embarrassed about talking about this in front of the females. My teeth gleamed in the setting sun, shining into Shira's eyes, whom closed her eyes and shook her head, which I could see out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, it's amazing, ain't it? Well, Peaches and I better be going. We want to get some nice parts of this territory covered before the sun goes completely down!" Ethan said, nodding his goodbyes and moving past us as they walked up the ice.

I turned to Shira, who smiled at me and licked my ear. "We have to get going ourselves if we want to make a den before it is too dark!" I nodded and ran ahead, sliding on the ice slip but catching myself with my colossal claws. I made some ice shavings, which sprayed into Shira's eyes.

"What is with you and my eyes?" she teased, shaking the now melted water out of her blue eyes and making her earrings jingle.

"Just my awesomeness wants you to notice I'm here more often!" I teased back, padding along until I found a soft spot in the mountain wall, around the corner from the ice. "Hey, let's dig here! If it really is a mud spot, we can dig here and the sun can wake us up in the morning, without it shining into our eyes!" I suggested, starting to claw my way through the rocky mud. It came out smoothly, even though some pebbles got stuck in my pads. I ignored them and kept digging until I found the mod spot was deep enough for us to make a big den. "Hey, look at that!"

Shira smiled at me, and together we dug out a quite big den, larger than I imagined. We also dug two tunnels, both a few inches from the entrance. The left one led to a smaller room for a couple sabers to fit in, which could be Shira and I's room. The right tunnel led to a food storage area. Anyways, by the time we got it done, the sky was dark, and I could see the rest of the herd asleep in the huge den they found in another hill. Sighing slightly, I padded into the left tunnel to find that Shira had already fallen asleep on the moss bed. I smiled and chuckled quietly, curling my body around hers as I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to a faceful of sloth was not my idea of fun. I opened my eyes to see a big pile of purplish fur in my eyes. "Wake up, Mr. Snoozypants! We have work to do!"

I realized Granny was standing in front of me, and she had bonked me on the head with her cane of hers to wake me up. I quickly stood to my paws and growled, shaking some leaves and dried mud that had fell on me during the night. I looked around to see that Shira had left.

"What did you do that for? And what do we need to do?" I asked quickly, pushing past Granny to exit the tunnel room and pad into the den we made yesterday. Shira was here, eating a mixture of berries and fruits. I sighed in relief.

"No time for questions, lady! We need to get moving if we are going to make it in time for the wedding!" Granny said, me suddenly jumping at what she said after he walked up beside me quietly. She snorted in annoyance and started to walk off to the rest of the herd, whom were all gathered around the Hyrax Statue of Liberty. I sighed and padded over to Shira, sitting beside her and purring very quietly, and it seemed only I could hear it as she looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning! Have a good rest?" she asked, her saber teeth shining in the light entering the den at a slow rate. "A very nice one thanks! So, what did Granny mean by 'wedding'? I never heard about it," I responded, finally deciding to lie down.

"Apparently two Hyraxes are getting married. Nothing to do with the herd. I'm not going, because it seems sort of silly to do. Are you?" Shira nipped my left ear, which in reply I shook my head and nipped her right ear.

"Eh, what you say doesn't seem very exciting. But since we are part of the herd, I think it would be right to join them." I shook my head and headed towards the others, but not noticing…

**Yeah, a short ending! I didn't feel like writing more. A new update with LOTS more is coming soon! =D Peace off, BOOP!**


	3. Chapter 3

"AAARRGGHHHH!" I roared as I was tackled by Shira. Apparently, I didn't notice her crouching behind me. Now I'm on the ground _again, _growling to myself at my stupidness.

"Gotcha again! What is it with you lately? You've never been this oblivious." Shira got off of me and I stood up, shaking off my pelt as I faced her.

"I guess moving to this land just set me off my course. I've never had to go somewhere else other than home." I shook my head as I turned around and headed towards the Hyrax statue. The wedding already started, and me knowing that because I heard Ellie shout, "You act like a man, buddy! Yeah, you can do it!"

I huffed in annoyance as I raced up there, just managing to squeeze into a spot with Shira next to the statue. Wow, looking around here, it seemed marriage was a big thing for Hyraxes. EVERY Hyrax was there. I am NOT kidding. They were on top of the mammoths, the statue, me and Shira now, and even Sid and Granny.

"Quite the party, ain't it?" Shira whispered into my ear, her pelt brushing mine. I could see her blush out of the corner of my eye.

"Quite. What is it with these Hyraxes? I thought they would just stay to themselves, and have weddings between only them, not the herd." I watched as the "pastor" started to speak in his language to the female and male Hyrax, whom were both listening intently with huge eyes and wiggling noses.

"That'll be us one day," I heard Peaches say to Ethan, who grinned in embarrassment at Manny overhearing her. But Manny just smiled at him and turned back to the wedding.

Shaking her head, Shira layed down in boredom as the Hyrax pastor went on, and on, and on. I did the same. Looking around at the herd, they seemed to settle down and fall asleep. I yawned and layed my head on my paws, drifting into a nice sleep.

I dreamt nicely, I guess. I was standing on the ice, just like yesterday. But Shira wasn't there. Instead, I heard a battle cry from afar. A cold wind blew, so I ran to the den. But I was stopped right outside of it. Five pairs of eyes were watching me from the inside, and they approached slowly as I saw their figures appear more vividly. But I couldn't tell what kind of creatures they were, and that was what the problem was. They pounced, and I was brought into the dark den. Two pairs of eyes left then came back with a creature with blue eyes. Drinking in the scent around me, I immediately recognized Shira's pirate aroma drifting around the den. "Shira?" I asked, but she looked at me with worried eyes before blood splashed into my eyes. I woke up at a cold sweat.

"Only a dream….." I told myself. "Wait, make that a nightmare." I watched as the wedding came to a close, and everyone else woke up. Then the Hyraxes ran down the isle, the herd throwing flowers at them as they boarded the ship to go to a different part of the island.

I watched this with amusement. But then I remembered the nightmare and bounded off to the den in a hurry.

"What are you doing?" I heard Shira shout, and I could hear her pawsteps coming towards me until she ran right beside me. "What's going on?"

I arrived into our den, curling up nervously. Shira joined me, purring in worry. "Please tell me."

I took a breath. "Dark figures killed you. That's all I can tell you." I waited for Shira's reply.

**Yep, a cliffhanger! Hate those, right? Next update is SHIRA'S POV, for a special request ;) Peace off, BOOP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys about the update! I had a lot going on, so I couldn't get this chapter finished. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! It is in Shira's POV ^^**

I stared in shock at the saber before me, then shook my head and sighed.

"It was just a nightmare, it's not going to happen. Now, you've been some jumpy lately. Is something going on?"

Diego pricked his ears at my words, but he decided to reply in a reluctant manner.

"I…I guess I've never had a female saber tooth with me, I guess. In my pack, there were only males. Females were never allowed, and so I had never known what it was like. So sorry if I'm acting strange, I'm just not used to it."

I purred gently and rubbed my cheek on his.

"I've never had another male saber around me other than my siblings. But they grew up and started beating me up, along with my leader refusing me of my pelt color, so I was never accepted. That's why I left."

Diego nodded, seeming to close his eyes and enjoy my touch.

I smiled and yawned, resting my head on my front paws.

The tan saber beside me laughed and rested his head on my neck. "Didn't we already have a nap?" he teased.

But I didn't reply, as I fell into a sleep.

Waking up was nice and smooth. Nice to have for once. I heard Peaches playing with Louis outside, but then I heard Manny and Ellie talking to a voice I recognized, but not from the herd. I trotted outside, careful not to wake my love.

"Thank you so much!" The voice said, and as I approached, I realized who the voice belonged to.

Jubilee.

Oh my goodness, she was my rival for queen in my old pack. She always hated me, and she married one of my brothers. I'm guessing now I am related to her. Great.

"Shira!" she called happily as she bounded towards me, a slim grin played across her cream face.

"I don't have anything to say," I replied. Why was she here anyways?

"Phhh, of COURSE you do, SIS!" Her tone was smooth, yet sliced like a blade when she referred to me as "sis".

I heard pawsteps behind me, and I could smell Diego's earthy scent as I felt his pelt brush mine.

"Who is this?" I heard him say, but I didn't reply as I was currently throwing daggers through my eyes at Jubilee.

"Oh, are you Shira's mate?" she asked, starting to prance around us. It made me uncomfortable.

I felt Diego's muscles tense beside me, and it made me feel more safe, knowing the male saber beside me would protect both of us if something happened.

"No, I'm Diego. A friend of hers," he finally replied, and even though it made me slightly upset that he didn't think more of me, I figured he was just hiding anything personal from this stranger to Diego.

"Really? What a strong saber you are…..I remember my mate was like you…" With this line, she stared straight at me when she finished.

"Your mate?" I heard Diego say. Oops, I guess I forgot to tell him.

**I'll put it off here. Have a good day, and the next update should be up soon! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Why yes! Have you never heard? I married one of Shira's brothers. His name was Tanner." Jubilee looked at me and grinned. It didn't look like a good one.

"Well…..t-that's good, I guess. Why are you here?" I responded with the most confidence I had, but I didn't have a lot to say.

"Let's just say that your herd was the closest thing for my coming cubs."

I felt Shira tense for a moment. Why was she so nervous around this "Jubilee"?

"Cubs?" Shira said, and I cocked my head to say the same thing.

"Oh goodness me, you have many things still to learn! We can talk in a private area. Do you have a den?" Jubilee's eyes shined at me. Great, was she falling in love with me? Because I'm not falling for her; besides, she had a mate, right? That Tanner guy?

"Yeah, over there." I showed my head to our mountain home.

"Perfect!" Jubilee started to trot over there, and Shira followed her. But before I could be next in line, I smelt a weird, snowy yet mossy sort of smell. I turned around to find Crash and Eddie each hanging on each side of a new saber's ears. Was this possibly Tanner? He was slightly darker than me, yet had a white tint to his mohawk hair tuft.

"Hey dude, what's up?" He said, giving my shoulder a bump with his left paw.

"This guy is EPIC!" Eddie said, and the two possums high-pawed each other before bounding to Tanner's back.

I just rolled my eyes. "You must be Tanner."

Tanner laughed and winked. "The one and only! Say, where's that mate of yours I overheard my old mate say?"

Old mate? Did he have a new one? Geez, I need some answers to questions. And why does everyone think me and Shira are mates? I mean, seriously. We just like to hang out, because sabers hang out with sabers! I huffed. "She's not my mate. By the way, her name is Shira, just to let you know." I turned and padded back to the den, but Tanner just HAD to come up beside me.

"What's it like being in a 'herd'?" He acted like it was a bad thing.

"It's nice, and all of the animals care about each other, and don't have ranks. Of course, Manny and his family are the main leaders. But otherwise, we live in peace and harmony on the island." We finally arrived at the den.

**Sorry for the long update! I wasn't inspired for a while =/ But now I'm back with new ideas! If you read this story, check out my poll on my profile! I'd like some people to help me out! Oh, and make sure to check out Thaliagrl789. She ROCKS, and she's one of my Best Friends in reality! She writes **_**amazing**_** stories. Go now! Shoo!**


End file.
